


Severina Snape and the Wizarding World

by Vladimira_Gabby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira_Gabby/pseuds/Vladimira_Gabby
Summary: How would Harry's world be affected if his mother's best friend had been a woman who hated his father's guts instead of a man who hated his father's guts





	Severina Snape and the Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and its characters  
> This is my first fanfiction.  
> Feel free to critic and comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title summarises it pretty well I think

It was early into a November morning when a woman covered in black could be seen by birds that had just woken up from their daily slumber through a window that belonged to a very unique room. The room was odd in many ways. It held a number of atypical objects with its uses unknown to many. The room had a dusty worn out hat, bird droppings and beautiful paintings of Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, all items that you would usually not picture together but somehow tastefully present in the room in the most eccentric way possible.

 

However, among all these oddities, the oddest thing one could probably notice was how alive all these items looked. Magic and colour had added life and sentience to these otherwise lifeless items. The least lively in this room today was probably the woman clad in all black, whose eyes despite being red-rimmed showed no emotion outwardly.

 

A few moments later a phoenix entered the room with a man hanging on its talons. The man was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the floor, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

 

"Fancy seeing you here Severina. Lemon drop?"

 

"No" Severina replied looking up from her feet to gaze at the man.

 

"Just came back after dropping young Harry to his new home."

 

"The werewolf and his cowering mess of a friend?"

 

"It's not someone from our world actually."

 

This finally caused a reaction in the dour-faced lady, changing her expression from its usual neutral to that of a surprise. "You sent the-boy-who-lived to live in the muggle world?"

 

"Well yes." Replied Dumbledore now chewing on some toffee from the collection he had in his robe pocket

 

"How on earth do you expect a muggle to protect the boy from dark wizards who are after his blood?!"

 

"I have personally placed wards on his new home Severina, they will provide him with the strongest possible protection, the dark lord himself will not be able to penetrate them."

 

"It's not just the Dark Lord who would be after him after the what happened on Halloween."

 

"No man with Dark Mark would ever be able to penetrate the wards on that place."

 

"I am guessing it's her dim-witted envious sister's place, isn't it?"

 

When Dumbledore confirmed Severina decided inquired further "She agreed to have a wizard in her house voluntarily?"

 

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

 

"A letter?" repeated Severina

 

"Yes." Dumbledore replied without explaining any further.

 

Most people including Severina were used to behaviour like that when it came to him.

 

With nothing more left to say, she left Dumbledore's office and headed back to the small cabin she was staying in during the war.

 

Her cabin had been her hideout during the war. It wasn't her choice of living - a small shack with bare minimum living essentials in the middle of a forest, but that's the reason she chose it; nobody would have searched for her here of all places.

 

When finally in the privacy of her wards, she shed the tears she had been holding back.

 

"I am sorry Lily" she whispered miserably. Her relationship with Lily had been so simple in the beginning; Severina who had an abusive father and submissive mother had found her family in Lily, while Lily had relied on Severina to fill in the hole in her life left by her elder sister.

 

Then Potter had made way into their lives.

 

She still remembers the betrayal she had felt when she had heard the rumour about Lily dating Potter from the Prefect.

 

Lily had tried to explain how Potter had changed and was willing to apologise, but Severina was having none of his lies.

 

Her mother had also believed her entire life that her husband could become an improved man.

 

She tried to explain Lily that Potter was only doing it to appease her and will probably go back to his old ways whenever she wasn't around. The argument kept on going back and forth between them until their friendship became too cracked for repair.

 

Sitting in her cabin, while wiping her tears Severina wondered how things would have played out if she had accepted that fake apology for Potter's for Lily's sake.

 

She remembers the broken look Lily had given her when she had refused to be her bridesmaid. She should have known that Lily would never give up on the first no when months later her owl came asking me to be her son's godmother.

 

At that time she had thought of Lily being foolish for expecting her to godmother to any son of Potter, now she wonders if it was a sign of acceptance of her life choices was what she had been hoping from an elder sister.

 

Lily, after all, had two sisters, one only in blood, another in everything but blood. Lily had a complicated relationship with both of them.

 

While Petunia didn't approve Lily Evans's choice to attend a school of witchcraft; Severina didn't accept Lily Potter's spouse.

 

It was understandable that Lily had forgiven a man who could overlook her flaws was so easily when her sisters had kept on searching for errors in her choices.

 

Severina thinks about little Harry who will probably never receive the approval for his identity from Petunia, just the way Lily didn't and vows to herself that she would help him survive the world despite how dark it might become.

 

Severina decide that Harry who had just lost his mother, will have support of at least one of his aunts until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of gaps have been left in Severina's life. Each of those gaps will be filled a little with every chapter.


End file.
